I Will Never Forget You
by poopsiekitty
Summary: France Tells Chibitalia that Holy Roman Empire is dead, not believing him, Chibitalia goes to he graveyard to see if he was telling the truth. Rated T for HRE's death. New chapter summery: Italy still visits Holy Roman Empire's grave as he never forgot about him.
1. I Will Never Forget You

**NOTE: I do not own Hetalia, it belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I am merely a fan of the show**

It had been several years since The Holy Roman Empire had left for war and Chibitalia was worried about him not coming back but he couldn't ask Austria about it since he had to obey Austria's order about not asking questions.

One day, while Chibitalia was out doing chores, France walked up to him, he had blood on him making Chibitalia a bit scared. France bent down to be at level with the small nation and said,"Italy, I'm sorry but The Holy Roman Empire is dead." Chibitalia stared at France in disbelief, it couldn't be true, but then again, why would France lie about that? France left before Chibitalia could ask anything so he was left to wonder about it.

That night, Chibitalia couldn't sleep because of what France said so he decided to see if he was lying. Chibitalia got out of bed not bothering to change into something warmer than sleepwear because he didn't want to wake anyone up with the noise it would probably make.

Chibitalia shivered as the cold wind hit him under his thin clothes but instead of going inside, he went to the flower garden and made a bouquet of flowers, even if this was all a joke he would still give them to his fallen family members.

He made his way to the graveyard where Holy Rome was most likely to be buried. When he got there, he walked through seemingly endless rows of graves looking behind him every so often because he had the feeling someone was watching him. Eventually, his eyes wandered onto a large grave that said:

HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE

962-1806

Chibitalia dropped to his knees, bent his head and a tear fell then another and another, the wetness of them brought the cold which made his face sting, but he soon felt comforted as he felt a cold hand rub his back. Then he heard a voice say," Don't cry over me, Italy, in the end, I was meant to die, I wanted to be more powerful than I could have handled, I am sorry I couldn't return but please, find someone who can keep those kinds of promises," It was Holy Rome's voice, but the words just caused the Italian child to cry harder. For Chibitalia wanted to stay with Holy rubbing on Chibitalia's back quit for Holy Rome's ghost could not stay forever, Chibitalia just needed to calm down without him.

Eventually, Chibitalia had to go back to his house if he wanted to be there before Austria and Hungary woke up, so he stood up and started to walk back after muttering," Goodbye, Holy Rome, I will never forget you."


	2. Even Still, I will Visit You

It had been a while ever since the death of the Holy Roman Empire, but Italy still mourns over it to this day. The Empire was his first love and even though her had Germany, who in several was like Holy Roman Empire, his loss was still a very upsetting one for Italy and even to this day he would still occasionally sneak out in the middle of the night with a bundle of flowers in his hands, not caring what he might run into.

One night of that day, Italy was once again going to visit his old lover's grave. He tried to remain silent not to wake Germany, who he was staying with, but when he got to the front door, he closed it a bit too quickly which caused a slamming sound. _That'll wake up Germany, and knowing him he is probably going to wake up and catch me but I don't want to run to the graveyard, that will attract too much attention, I might as well just tell Germany something..._ He heard the door open and he jumped slightly before turning around to face the German man," Italy? Why are you out this late? And why do you have flowers?" he asked.

Italy remained silent for a moment silently arguing with himself whether he should tell Germany the truth or lie to him. Eventually, he decided to tell the truth as it was a lot easier to come up with,"You know the Holy Roman Empire, right?" Germany nodded, as part of the Empire now was his territory," Well, he and I were very close when we were younger, and he promised to return after a war, but he never came back so I often go there just to visit him," Italy did more than that, but he figured if Germany knew ht he conversed with Holy Roman Empire through a ghost, then he would probably think that Italy was insane for talking to a supposedly dead person.

Germany looked at Italy, he never really had friends so he didn't know what it was like to miss someone like that for so long, but he eventually just gave a nod that said," Alright, I understand," Which made Italy give a slight smile and he stood on his toes to try to reach Germany's cheek but despite being older than the German, he was still shorter which caused Germany to have to bend down a bit so Italy could kiss him." Thank you for understanding," he whispered before dropping down to his normal height.

He turned back and walked to the graveyard where the ghost of the young Holy Roman Empire waited for him, sitting on his gravestone," Italy, what's wrong? You seem sadder than usual," Holy Roman Empire asked, he still might have had the slightest crush on him

"I hate bringing up the story of your death, yet I had to tell Germany since he heard me leaving," Italy said setting the flowers he brought on the ground in front of Holy Roman Empire's gravestone. The dead empire gave a slight nod, knowing that it always was hard for Italy to mention the death of him.

Eventually, the two had a normal conversation until Italy had to leave,"Goodbye, I'll see you next year..." Italy's voice trailed off, on the days he visited Holy Roman Empire leaving was often the hardest part. He often wished that he never would have to leave, but as a nation he had duties to fulfill so he would have to leave eventually despite not wishing the time would never come.

Holy Roman Empire said "Goodbye," back and Italy headed out of the graveyard. Once he stepped out of it, he felt like he was different now, well, he would have to even though it keeps taking him longer and longer to recover from chatting to the ghost, he had to put on the act so no one would know since they would probably tell him to get over it een though it was hard to get over. especially if you got used to talking to a ghost every year.

* * *

><p>AN: The last chapter was originally just a one-shot but I got inspiration to do this so that happened, I hope you liked it and if you have any suggestions for a future story then feel free to PM me. I'll tell you if I can't do it.


End file.
